treehouseofhorrorfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Treehouse of Horror Films Wiki:Editing Rules
The following is a list of rules and guidelines for editing on the Treehouse of Horror Films Wiki. Terms of Use The Treehouse of Horror Films Wiki is a follower of the Terms of Use set by Wikia, Inc. You may find the additional rules here and in the link above. Violators of any of these rules will be banned based on the severity of the offense. General Editing Rules Structure * All pages on this wiki follow a specific format. Please browse the various wiki pages in order to get familiar with the structure before editing. Not following this format or attempting to change it will result in a warning, and any further offenses will result in a ban. * Please use proper grammar, punctuation, and sentence structures, and follow American English. * Do not be subjective while writing pages, and do not project your personal opinion onto them. * Do not cite unreliable sources or add information to pages based purely on speculation. Linking * Do not add excessive links to articles. It is only necessary to link back to another article the first time it is being mentioned. It doesn't need to be linked every time it is mentioned. * Do not link to things that have absolutely nothing to do with this wiki or its content. * Please check that the link actually works before publishing your edit. Active links will show up in green, whereas broken links will show up in red. Editing Disputes * If you edit an article in good faith, and your edit is then reverted by an admin, please do not re-add said information in attempts to start an editing dispute. The edit was reverted for a reason, most likely because the information added was unnecessary or incorrect. Admins do make mistakes sometimes, and if you feel like your edit had been wrongly reverted, your concern can be addressed on the respective admin's message wall. Taking it upon yourself to restore the original edit can be seen as challenging an admin, and doing so will result in a warning, and later a ban, if the behavior continues. * If you ever find yourself in an editing dispute with a fellow user, please contact an admin and seek their opinion on the disagreement. Going back and forth undoing each others edits only furthers the problem, and an admin can neutrally decide whether the information in question is necessary or not to the article. * In addition, please do not undo or delete the perfectly good edits of any user without justification. This is what often starts editing disputes in the first place. The only time it is necessary to undo an edit is if the information added is either incorrect or irrelevant to the article. Consistently undoing the good edits of other users will result in a ban. Categories * The list of acceptable categories can be found here. * Only add a page to a category if the category is appropriate to the topic of the article. Repeatedly adding incorrect/ill-fitting categories to pages will result in a ban. * Please do not create a new category without speaking to an admin about it first. Any categories that are created without permission or deemed unnecessary by our staff members will be removed immediately, and the person responsible for creating said category will be warned. Categories are very tedious to remove, so multiple offenses may result in a ban. * Do not categorize your blogs with anything other than the "Blog posts" category. * Do not categorize your user profile. Images * Due to the nature of the Saw franchise, graphic/violent images are allowed on this wiki. However, uploading images that contain pornographic material or otherwise inappropriate content is prohibited and will be deleted immediately. The uploader of said content will be held accountable. * Please do not upload duplicates of already existing photos. * Try to be descriptive with your file names. ex: "Saw II Razor Box.png" as opposed to "Untitled.png" New Pages * Creating new pages that contain nonsense, unrelated or unnecessary content, spam, or fan-fiction will immediately be deleted. Continuing to do so will result in a ban. This includes template and redirect pages. Warnings * Do not remove or ignore any warnings posted on your message wall by admins. Doing so may result in a ban. Vandalism Vandalism is the conspicuous defacement or destruction of information against the will of the owner/governing body. In the context of an online community project, it is a usually deliberate attempt to damage the usefulness of content for other viewers. Classifications * Vandalism could be classified in many ways, but it's generally defined as the damaging of an article or page. It could be removing valuable content from pages, wiping a page clean, adding false or incorrect information, adding spoilers where they are not allowed, spamming information, adding irrelevant or unnecessary information, moving pages to unrelated names, or performing any edit that isn't made in good faith. Consequences * Vandalism is absolutely NOT tolerated on this wiki. Any account that deliberately vandalizes pages will be infinitely banned. : * This is not applicable for hacking situations or if the vandalism was performed unintentionally. Account Rules Under-aged Users * Per the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act, it is illegal to use Wikia if you are under the age of 13. Therefore, if you are under-aged, and any of the admins find out, you will be blocked from the wiki until the date that you turn thirteen. Sockpuppeting * The use of sock accounts on this wiki is not tolerated, especially when said accounts are used in a malicious manner, such as evading a ban, vandalizing, spamming, bullying/ harassing other users, or manipulating the outcome of any of our voting systems (polls, surveys, etc.). Any user that is caught abusing multiple accounts will be immediately banned, along with their respective sockpuppets. Category:Help Category:Policy